


The Phenomenal Proposition

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, a very needy aj, a very willing baron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: AJ understands that Baron doesn't like people but he also understands that, like most people, Baron has needs.





	1. The Proposition

 

"Are you really sure you don't wanna be my partner?" Allen asks as he leans against the open door frame to Baron Corbin's locker room, eyeing the very tall man incredulously. His new WWE World title is slung over his shoulder and his arms are crossed over his chest. While Allen might've lost his match to Dean and John tonight, he puts most of that on Miz – Miz wasn't nearly on the same level as all three of them. Well, Allen was the _highest_ level, of course, but Dean and John were up there too... he supposes.

Baron raises his eyebrows and turns his attention towards the pretty redneck by his open door, leaning up from his bag. He had just took off his vest and was ready to put on his shirt but it looks like he has different matters to attend to. Namely getting rid of this kid.

"Like I said, Styles, I'd rather be your opponent. It's nothing personal. I just wanna focus on myself. No sense in letting anybody get in the way of my road to the top."

Baron never really liked people anyways. They were always so judgmental and always had a hidden agenda. However, he's willing to ignore this for a nice sum of cash but then that depends on the person offering it... he's kind of a complex guy. Anyways, he actually _likes_ Allen a lot, maybe even finds him kind of attractive but he doesn't want any distractions.

Allen chuckles lowly and rubs his hands together as he walks into Baron's locker room, eyeing the lone wolf with a new glint in his eyes.

"I understand that. I didn't take it personally when you rejected my offer the first time around but I think we can make a little deal here. I get what I want, you get what you want..." Allen licks his lips as he looks Baron up and down, taking in a deep breath before setting his title down on the bench beside him. "Think you can at least hear me out?"

The lone wolf looks down at the lone title on the bench, fixated on that until he hears the door close and he immediately looks up to see the smaller man locking the door. Baron's not exactly sure what kind of deal requires somebody locking the door for but nonetheless, he'll cut Allen a bit of slack – but he's putting his guard up.

"Alright _champ_ , what's the proposition?" Baron asks, standing up straight in a subtle display of dominance and looking down at the southern man, eyebrows furrowing when he only continues to walk closer to Baron with no signs of stopping.

"It's a good one. Really, I think you're gonna like it." Allen says lowly as he puts his hands on Baron's chest, gloved fingers splaying out over his pecs and his blue eyes turning dark with lust as they stare up into the dark brown eyes of the lone wolf. Baron, however, gets what Allen is trying to do right away and he grabs onto Allen's wrists – doesn't take them off or anything, just keeps them there to prevent him from doing anything else. Just a precaution.

"I'm not an idiot, I know a good looking man when he's in front of me but if you think I'm gonna-"

"Shhhh." Allen cuts him off. " Just think about it, Baron. Wouldn't you love to learn under the phenomenal one? Face that runs the place, champ of the camp? I know you're not really a big fan of people but I can really make it worth your while. So I get to teach you the ins and outs of the ring, you get to be in the main event all the time and in return, Baron..." He leans up as much as he could, kind of hard to do considering their huge height difference but hey, thought that counts. "In return, you get to have my body whenever you want. You get to do whatever you want to me, all you gotta do is basically be my bodyguard. And think about that, really think about it."

Now, Baron's loosened the grip on Allen's wrists and it's clear he is thinking about it a little, looking off towards the side so he could focus on what it'd be like to actually be inside AJ Styles. Or, you know, Allen could just tell Baron about it in detail right now.

"I admit, I do have an ulterior motive doing this. I've always wanted to get fucked by a big guy like you – cause guys like you, they know how to fuck. They know how to manhandle and throw a guy like me around with no problems." Allen starts as he backs up Baron towards the couch in the back until Baron's knees hit the front of it. The bigger man falls down to sit on the couch with Allen quick to straddle his hips and his hands moving to grab Baron's shoulders. It's almost as if Allen's done this before but with who, Baron wouldn't know. He's not concerned with other people's affairs.

"You could have me any way you want, Baron. You could get me on my hands and knees, shove my face to the ground and just fuck me stupid. You could throw me on my back, spread me out like some horny slut... or I could ride you like this, fuck myself right on that big cock of yours. And trust me, I _know_ it's big. I've seen it in the showers, call me a pervert as much as you want but you can't help but look sometimes, you know? And I really loved what I saw in there." Allen presses his forehead against Baron's and breathes hotly against his lips, just mere centimeters from touching – so close, yet so far.

"So what's it gonna be, lone wolf?"

 


	2. The Aftermath

_"So what's it gonna be, lone wolf?"_

For once in Baron's wrestling career (actually, probably for the first time in his whole life), he was actually letting himself be dominated by another man. Well, not _really_ dominated considering Allen was wanting Baron to dominate him but the quick way he pushed Baron onto the couch and made his intentions clear was definitely so. The bigger man refuses to answer Allen for a few moments, allowing the tension between them to grow before he takes a deep breath and moves his hands to hold onto the small of the smaller man's back.

"You know what else I could do, Styles?" He says lowly, pushing Allen towards his body more and sitting up on the couch.

"What's that?"

After Allen's question, Baron smirks and moves his hands downwards, slipping underneath the waistband of his tights and grabbing a handful of those asscheeks he finds himself sneaking peeks at every so often – now _that's_ phenomenal.

"How about I rip these clothes off ya, pick you up, and fuck you against that wall? I'd love to just feel you cling onto me." And there was something pretty great about knowing he's about to fuck the hell out of this cocky asshole (literally) and reduce him to a whimpering mess. Baron almost wants to tell somebody about it but that involves talking to people and indulging in his private life and he's not interested in that at all.

This would be his and Allen's dirty little secret.

Allen moans at the suggestion, so much better than what he had thought of and he's already rising up on Baron's lap to pull down those tights of his. He didn't wanna waste another second.

"Fuck yeah, I'd love that. You better fuck me good, Corbin – not that I'd have to tell ya that in the first place." Allen tells him as he moves off his laps to slide his tights and the thong off underneath to be completely naked besides the other man. His cock was already hard and quite a nice size, not too big and not too small with just the right amount of thickness.

Baron narrows his eyebrows in curiosity at how... well, more personable Allen seems at the moment. He actually didn't seem like a cocky asshole right now, he just seems like a dude that's desperate to get fucked by some nice dick. Something Baron has and is definitely willing to give him. He doesn't think much about it though, he never tries to think too much about how people act. Mainly, he tries to focus on himself and what's good for him.

"So you really are kind of a slut, huh?" Baron asks as he gets up from the couch, pulling down his tights and the small briefs he wore underneath to reveal his own hard cock – very thick. Allen was definitely gonna need a lot of lube before Baron could slide in... or maybe he was one of those sadomasochists who was really into pain. Tonight's been full of surprises so far.

Allen scoffs and runs his hand back through his hair, eyeing Baron's cock with intrigue.

"I guess I am. Ain't nothin' wrong with that, I just know what I want and I always set out to get it. Kinda like you." He smirks and cocks his head, looking up at Baron before averting his gaze down to his cock again. "You know, I really wouldn't mind sucking you off a bit. I'd love to have that in my mouth."

Baron chuckles softly and shakes his head, holding up a hand before getting up from the couch.

"Nah, it's cool, we'll save that for next time."

Wait, next time? Oh, yeah, Allen _did_ say that Baron could have his body whenever he wanted. Baron's excited!

"Right now, I wanna focus on fucking the hell out of you." He tells the older man as he goes over to his bag, rummaging through it to find the bottle of lube he always takes with him wherever he goes (just in case!) and then he's going right back over by the couch.

"Well, I guess I gotta focus on loosening you up first. I get you're kinda slutty but still, you're gonna need it. You'll thank me later when you can actually walk semi decent."

Allen rolls his eyes at that and spreads his legs, holding onto the arm of the couch and looking down between them while Baron drizzles the lube onto his fingers.

"This ain't my first rodeo. Clearly, cause you already know I'm a slut. I know the basics, I know I gotta get lubed up, I've been doing this for years, Baron – just get on with it."

Ah, there was that cockiness! Baron was beginning to think somebody possessed Allen's body but they weren't in an episode of Supernatural. Alas, they were living in the real world.

"If you want me to fuck you, I'd suggest you calm down and let me do my thing." Baron tells him as he slaps Allen's ass, a whimper coming from the older man followed by his teeth biting down on his lips in an attempt to stifle the noise.

"Yeah that's right, don't get cocky when I'm here, _boy_." Rubbing his fingers together to warm up the lube, he brings them down to Allen's ass and begins fingering him slowly at first to get him used to the motion. The slow movements are soothing almost and Allen moans softly at the familiar feeling of being filled, his eyes closing as he allows himself to relax and enjoy it – Baron was actually right. He had to just let Baron take control... that's why Allen came to him after all.

And with the stress of being the new top guy, he needs somebody else but him to take charge for once.

"I'll be good, I promise."

"Good boy."

Baron's fingers gradually increase in speed over time, one finger, followed by two, and then finally three. By the time he reaches the third finger, he's fingering Allen at a furious rate and it's enough to cause the man to moan loudly and push his hips down in an attempt to get more of that feeling. He's whimpering "god, yes" and "oh, please..." over and over and it's clear the smaller man wants more. Sluts like him always want more. Would Baron's cock even be enough to satisfy him?

After a pretty good fingering session, Baron takes his fingers out and Allen whines at the loss and he even groans when Baron gets up from the couch but they're not separated for long. Soon, Baron's picking Allen's body up and bringing them towards the other side of the room, pressing the older man up against the wall and crashing their lips together for the first time. Allen's legs are wrapped around his waist, arms around Baron's neck, and the head of Baron's lubed cock is teasing the opening of Allen's loosened hole. The kiss is full of hard passion and while it's more teeth and tongue than anything else, it's still fucking hot and leaving both men yearning for more from the other – Allen especially.

"Fuck me, please." He breathes out against Baron's lips, pressing their lips together one more time before one of his hands move to thread into Baron's hair. "God, I need it so bad – I need your cock in me so bad, I can't wait."

And who fucking knew AJ Styles would be so hot at begging for cock? Baron wonders if he begs for cock a lot or if it's just him he does it for but either way, it turns him on and he knows he wants to hear it more and more. Thank god, Allen is giving up his body for him.

"Come on, I've been good so far, I-"

"Shhhh." Baron cuts him off. "I got you. And I'm gonna fuck you real good, Styles, don't worry."

And with that said, Baron presses their lips together one more time before slowly lowering Allen down onto his thick cock, all the way until his length is sheathed inside him and _fuck,_ Allen was not prepared for that. He's been fucked by thick cocks before, thick ones, long ones, you name it. But Baron was definitely the biggest he's ever had and although it hurts like hell, it feels fucking _amazing_ too. His head is up in the clouds! This must be what heaven is like.

His eyes flutter shut as he's filled up, a relieved moan falling from his lips at the feeling. It's the best feeling in the world, really, being filled by another cock. Even after all these years, Allen still doesn't know how to describe it – it's just amazing.

"Oh god... oh fuck _me_ , you're so big." Allen gasps, wetting his dry lips.

"I know I am. Kinda surprised at how tight you are though, I knew you were earlier when I was fingering you but now that I'm actually inside you... god damn." It's like a vice gripping his cock and much like Allen loves to be filled, Baron loves to do the filling.

It's a few minutes of Baron slowly thrusting into the other man to get him accustomed to his size, a few minutes of Allen groaning in mixed pain and pleasure but very soon he becomes used to it and very soon, he's already wanting more.

"Faster, I can take it."

"You sure?"

"I can _fucking_ take it, give it to me." Allen grits out through his teeth, staring directly into Baron's eyes with a heated gaze – he wasn't fucking around. He _really_ needed that cock.

Baron raises his eyebrow, grinning a bit at what he assumes is a challenge from the older man and even if it isn't, Baron's gonna make it one. If he wants it faster, then Baron will definitely give it to him faster.

"Alright, you asked for it, slut. I'll give it to you as fast as that tight ass can take."

And it's not even a subtle transition from slow to fast before he's suddenly fucking into the champion with all the power he has and Allen was _not_ expecting that but he's not gonna complain about it either, are you kidding? This was better than what he wanted! The pain, the pleasure... and with how fast and deep Baron was going, the head of his cock was catching onto Allen's prostate every time and he was practically seeing stars with each thrust. He was actually seeing God.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Allen cries out, face throwing forward to hide into Baron's neck as he's fucked into, nails pressing hard into the other man's scalp and his legs tightening as much as they could around the lone wolf's waist for some kind of purchase.

"Oh my _god_ , Baron, don't ever fucking stop, please!" He pleaded.

"Wasn't ever gonna fucking stop, Styles. Your ass is mine, got it? I get to fuck you wherever I want, whenever I want. And if I wanna fuck you all night, I will. Understand me?"

"Y-Yes, anything you want, I'm yours, my whole body is yours just don't stop fucking me. _Please_." Allen cries out the last word and soon he's biting down hard onto Baron's neck to try to muffle some of his noises so he doesn't sound like a complete whore but the damage is already done – chances are, everybody knows how much of a slut he sounds like by now.

The rough fucking feels like an eternity with dirty words shared between the two, Baron talking about how tight Allen is and Allen talking about how big and _amazing_ Baron is – just complete raw, animalistic passion. The sound of Baron's balls slapping against Allen's ass and the sound of Allen's pretty moans and cries fill the locker room in a beautiful harmony until the both of them realize they're reaching their climax.

"B-Baron, I'm gonna come, l-let me come, please. Please, I need to, I have to, I-"

"Go. Go ahead and come, make a mess for me, Styles." Baron tells him, more of an order than anything else but it's all that Allen needs.

The older man's eyes blow open wide as the pleasure surges through his veins and they quickly screw shut as he yells Baron's name before coming completely untouched all over his own chest – both of their chests, actually. When Allen comes, his ass clenches tightly around Baron's cock to milk him for all he's worth and that's all Baron needs to come too. He's not as loud as Allen, however. His nails dig hard into Allen's waist and his thrusts become more choppy and unrhythmic as he shoots his load deep into the southern's ass, growling against Allen's ear and a low groan of his name until he's done and when he's done, the thrusts slowly come to a stop until their hips are flush together.

The both of them pant harshly as they try to gain their energy back, Baron having more energy than the clearly fucked out Allen. So Baron takes them back over to the couch and sits down without pulling out of the other man – instead, he holds him close as they both bask in the afterglow of their shared orgasms.

Maybe this partnership isn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
